Cupid
by Den201
Summary: Cupid Lucy tries to fire at a Pink haired boy Assuming the arrow she accidentally shot on herself won't affect her or him because well...Because she's a Cupid! Surprisingly- that was the last shot she ever made.


Cupid Lucy tries to fire at a Pink haired boy Assuming the arrow she accidentally shot on herself won't affect her or him because well...Because she's a Cupid! Surprisingly- that was the last shot she ever made.

"Damn it, Th-this is bad. Or maybe- Maybe its not? Oh, This sucks but I have to go to my next appointment…

It _won't _affect me or him. Or her, if it's her I hope it doesn't work. Ill is safe. Maybe, No- they both won't work, right? Damn it! There's girl love and guy love. Ugh, What the hell am I suppose to do?!" Lucy said entering the work station to collect the papers for the day.

"Well, first of all, I suggest you finish your work and complain later." The middle-aged woman (Lucy never knew the name too) yelled.

"Y-Yes ma'am!

Here. These are your customers for today." She looked up at Lucy, her giant thick-rimmed glasses falling slightly. "Did you even bother to wash you-

Hey! That's mean! I take a shower every day, and you know so.

Huh? Whatever, they're a line piling up get lost.

Wha-"

SLAM

.

.

.

"You're SO MEAN! Hmph!"

_Guess I'll head to work now. _

She lifts her wings and takes off talking immensely to herself in irritation.

Once there Lucy had long forgotten about the Arrow.

"Mmm-Kay! Let's look- A man…"

_**Natsu's main outfit: An sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold-trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. White knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.**_

_**He has also been known to wear a rolled-up comforter strapped across his back, though rarely carries it in battle.**_

" B-Battle? Kn-kn-knee-length t-trousers with...ribbon ties? _Why the hell do I need that info?_

_._

_._

_._

_He looks so hot! _This girl is so Lucky, Hope he's nice kid."

Lucy had found the man's location and had just struck him with an arrow. But before she could even shoot it at the girl across the room- "AHh."

She fell on top of him. She wasn't use to the air and the hit was hard so she was out hard and for who knows how long.

_Knee length trousers_

"Yeah, that was fun wasn't it Happy!

Natsu said taking a seat but before he could let the blue cat say anything else he got back up- sniffing the air around him.

"This smells weird Happy.

What? I don't smell anything.

Huh, really?

Mh-hm. I'm sure."

Natsu let out a gasp, it hit him, literally the smell hit him.

"HEY! Who's there!? Show yourself!

The air was going toward somewhere else now it was a girl he pushed her out the way but she disappeared.

"Damn, It! Where'd she go? Hap-YeAA-Oof." Someone had fallen on him.

He didn't know where she came from but she smelled familiar once again though before he could open his mouth to the girl standing hazily in front of him- She fell. On him again.

This time not waking up.

"Gah!

Hey, what's her problem Nasu?

Not problem Gray, there was a smell and it hit me-

Hit you?

Shut up and listen, You Bastard! Anyway, after that, it was heading toward a random girl I thought I had pushed her away in time but she disappeared and Poof another girl popped out of nowhere.

HAHA.

What?

I think girls are literally falling for you now!

Huh? Freak

Droopy eyes

Pervert

Squinty eyes

Really now, Underwear Pervert!

Hey- Natsu, Gray what going on here! What happened to the girl!

N-Nothings wrong Erza!" Both boys yelp in surprise. Natsu suddenly gets serious.

"We have to take her to Porlyusica! She fell from the sky and another girl disappeared. She might have something to do with it. She smells like the smell that was floating around here.

_Natsu explained everything and told both the girls about it. Porlyusica had told him it had nothing to do with the smell, in which so he didn't know it was told so he wouldn't figure out what had happened. Porlyusica watched her 3 days then Natsu came by and she told him to take her to where ever but watch her. So with not knowing what else to do Natsu and Happy took her to their place. _

_The young lady hade woke up soon prior to that day all became the best of friends she said her memories have come back, which all unknown to her was false. Both drew to each other like a magnetic force was pulling them, unaware this was true many things were shared between the two like_

"Sorry!

-My bad

-Natsu!

-Hey, I just want to sleep with ya!

-Lucyyy

-WATCH OUT!

-LUCCY!

"I love you"


End file.
